parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Crocodile of Notre Dame (James Graham's Style)
Here is James Graham's thirteenth movie spoof of The Crocodile of Notre Dame. Cast *Croc (from Croc) as Quasimodo *Lola Bunny (from Looney Tunes) as Esmeralda *Bugs Bunny (from Looney Tunes) as Phoebus *Baron Dante (from Croc) as Judge Frollo *Stepney the Bluebell Engine as Hugo *Sir Handel the Narrow Gauge Engine as Victor *Rosie the Lavender Tank Engine as Laverne *Bart Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Clopin *Alan A Dale (from Robin Hood) as Archdeacon *Lady the Magical Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Quasimodo's Mother *The Princesses (from The Swan Princess) as Gypsies *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as Brutish Guard *Dr. Eggman (from Sonic X) as Oafish Guard *Lammy (from Happy Tree Friends) as Djali *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as Old Man *Baron Dante's Minions (from Croc) as Frollo's Soldiers *Cyril Proudbottom (from The Wind in the Willows) as Achilles Gallery Croc!.jpeg|Croc as Quasimodo Lola Bunny.jpg|Lola Bunny as Esmeralda Bugs bunny looney tunes show 3.png|Bugs Bunny as Captain Phoebus Baron_Dante.jpeg|Baron Dante as Judge Frollo Stepney the Bluebell Engine.jpg|Stepney as Hugo SirHandel.png|Sir Handel as Victor Rosie.jpg|Rosie as Laverne Bartsimpson-6.png|Bart Simpson as Clopin Clipdale2.gif|Alan A Dale as Archdeacon Lady the Magical Engine.jpg|Lady as Quasimodo's Mother The Princesses of Disney..png|The Princesses as Gypsies Ringmaster.png|The Ringmaster as Brutish Guard Dr. Eggman 3.jpg|Dr. Eggman as Oafish Guard Lammy_alone.png|Lammy as Djali RUGRATS GRANDPA LOU.jpg|Grandpa Lou as Old Man Barão Dante e os Dantinis.gif|Baron Dante's Guards as Judge Frollo's Guards Cyril Proudbottom.jpg|Cyril Proudbottom as Achilles Scenes *The Crocodile of Notre Dame (James Graham's Style) Part 1 (English) *The Crocodile of Notre Dame (James Graham's Style) Part 2 (Francais) *The Crocodile of Notre Dame (James Graham's Style) Part 3 (Francais) *The Crocodile of Notre Dame (James Graham's Style) Part 4 (Francais) *The Crocodile of Notre Dame (James Graham's Style) Part 5 (English) *The Crocodile of Notre Dame (James Graham's Style) Part 6 (Deustch) *The Crocodile of Notre Dame (James Graham's Style) Part 7 (Deustch) *The Crocodile of Notre Dame (James Graham's Style) Part 8 (English) *The Crocodile of Notre Dame (James Graham's Style) Part 9 (Spanish) *The Crocodile of Notre Dame (James Graham's Style) Part 10 (English) *The Crocodile of Notre Dame (James Graham's Style) Part 11 (English) *The Crocodile of Notre Dame (James Graham's Style) Part 12 (English) *The Crocodile of Notre Dame (James Graham's Style) Part 13 (English) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrswg3.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabroff1.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrswng2.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabrswg1.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *FastSabr.wav *sabhit3.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcelitning02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcejump02.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) *SaberOn.wav *Swing02.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall01.wav *Swing01.wav *lasrhit4.wav *sthswng1.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSrico02.wav *LSrico03.wav *LSsabr01.wav *LSsabr03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ *LsHitSm1.wav Voices (English) *Croc - Radar Overseer Hank *Lola Bunny - Microsoft Mary *Bugs Bunny - Microsoft Mike *Baron Dante - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Stepney - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Sir Handel - Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans *Rosie - Radar Overseeer Beulah *Bart Simpson - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth *Alan A Dale - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner *Lady the Magical Engine - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) *The Princesses - Various Speakonia Loquendo Voices *The Ringmaster - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Dr. Eggman - Radar Overseer Sidney *Lammy - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) *Grandpa Lou - Radar Overseer Guy *Baron Dante's Minions - Various Speakonia Voices *Cyril Proudbottom - Robosoft 1 *Narrator - Lernout and Hauspie Michael Voices (Spanish) *Croc - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Lola Bunny - Carmen Loquendo V1 *Bugs Bunny - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Baron Dante - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *Stepney - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Sir Handel - Juan Loquendo V1 *Rosie - Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10) *Bart Simpson - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *Alan A Dale - Roberto Loquendo V1 *Lady the Magical Engine - Paola Loquendo V1 *The Princesses - Various Loquendo Voices *The Ringmaster - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) *Dr. Eggman - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) *Lammy - Francisca Loquendo V1 (+10) *Grandpa Lou - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Baron Dante's Minions - Various Loquendo Voices *Cyril Proudbottom - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 Soundtrack *The Bells of Notre Dame *Out There *Topsy Turvy *Humiliation *God Help the Outcasts *The Bell Tower *Heaven's Light / Hellfire *A Guy Like You - Karaoke Demostration With Vocal Lead (The Karaoke Channel) *Paris Burning *The Court of Miracles *Sanctuary! *And He Shall Smite the Wicked *Into the Sunlight *The Bells of Notre Dame Reprise *Someday *God Help the Outcasts (Bette Midler) Trivia *Bugs Bunny's lightsaber will be light blue and will have the sabrout1.wav, sarbarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Lola Bunny's lightsaber will be light blue and will have the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Baron Dante's lightsaber will be red and will the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Croc's two lightsabers will be light blue and green and will carry the sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabroff1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The guards will have pistol guns and red lightsabers, that will all have the enemy_saber_on.mp3, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *People will all have pistol guns and different colored lightsabers, that will all have the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, and will be light blue, dark blue, light green, dark green, yellow, orange, purple, pink, and white throughout the entire movie. *Stepney the Bluebell Engine will be pulling three red coaches throughout the entire movie. *Sir Handel the Narrow Gauge Engine will be pulling a red coach, two green and yellow coaches, and a brown caboose throughout the entire movie. *Rosie the Lavender Tank Engine will be pulling nine freight cars throughout the entire movie. *Lady the Magical Engine will be some freight cars throughout the entire movie. Category:James Graham Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoof